Even Moar Ficlets
by Supaslim
Summary: Ten more ficlets for your reading pleasure! Do enjoy. Rated T for language, and some violence. Lots of Rorschach in this one! I'm uploading one a day until they're all up.
1. Daughters

**21. "Daughters" by John Mayer**

She had his hair, but her mother's eyes. And that beauty spot on her cheek proved that she was begotten by the beautiful woman he had once claimed for himself, and called his.

He wanted to talk to her, and often found himself scrawling out sentimental letters to her, trying to explain the truth. Inevitably, though, he would crumple the failed attempts to communicate into untidy balls, and pitch them into his fireplace.

She grew up before he knew it. He kept a careful eye on her, approving and disapproving of her decisions without her knowledge. She was his, too, whether she knew it or not. And every time he saw her smile, that dimpled smile her mother had drawn him in with to begin with, he wanted to come forward and tell her everything, but he never could.

_a/n: Round three, everybody! I'm trying my hardest to get into a writing mood. I'm rereading and analyzing the GN, watching the movie again, and writing these ficlets. Let's hope it works, okay?_

_I love me some Comedian. Expect to see him again this time around, but I must admit, most of the ficlets this round are related to Rorschach or Dan. It's just how thing's turned out, I didn't try to do it that way. The songs just fit them._


	2. Breakthru

**22. "Breakthru" by Queen**

Daniel sighed, stirring his coffee, and staring at the phone. He was waiting for a very important call. He had already waited some ten years.

How he had gotten her attention, he didn't know. Even being second best was better than off her radar altogether. Perhaps Manhattan's disappearance was a miracle in disguise. At least, it was for Daniel. She had finally come to him! She had finally _wanted_ him.

But it seemed very platonic to Daniel. That was the only puzzling part. She acted as if he were her older brother, not a prospective suitor. He sighed again, and a split second later, the phone rang. A warm grin bloomed on his face, and his heart fluttered in spite of it all. Smiling like a fool, he reached for the phone, and lifted it off the hook.

_a/n: Dan is a lovesick fool. I don't really know when this would have taken place, in all honesty. It was a difficult song._


	3. Blackout

**23. "Blackout" by Muse**

"I love you." It came out of nowhere. Daniel shifted from his position on Archie's floor, so he could see Laurie's face clearly. She was frowning.

"But?"

"This love's too good to last." Her frown deepened. "I'm afraid." Daniel hugged her closer, savoring the touch of her smooth skin.

"It'll be alright." There was a comfortable, though forlorn, silence. Laurie's lean body was tense under his hands.

"Even if we all die?" she finally asked. Daniel closed his eyes. He knew what the others would say. Rorschach would remind him vehemently that the end was coming, if nothing happened. They had to embrace the present and do their best. Carefully, slowly, he worked up a response, and whispered it into her hair.

"We'll die together."

_a/n: An alternate take to this._

"_This love's too good to last." *sad face*_

"…_Are you dumping me?! Is it… Is it my, uh, issue? Downstairs? Because I think I'm over that!" *panicking*_


	4. Imagine

**24. "Imagine" by John Lennon**

Rhythmically, Adrian descended the stairs at Karnak, as if showing off for a crowd. However, it was only him and Bubastis there. The big cat trailed placidly behind him, silently tracing his steps.

He strolled into his expansive garden, lost in thought and dreams. This bubble of life was one of the only habitable places in the world where a man could live in peace, without any concerns for law, or government, or strife. The gurgling fountains and plant life begged visitors for peace. Some day, he planned to expand this bubble. The world was weeping, he saw it. His brothers and sisters of the world were starving, crying, fighting- all because a few individuals disagree over trifling opinions and ideas, that don't matter at all. He longed to absorb them into his peaceful existence. But a nagging thought tagged constantly along. Were the ends worth the means?

_a/n: I don't like relating Adrian to John Lennon. It feels wrong. Like I'm taking a leak on the guy's grave. Nevertheless…_


	5. We're Not Gonna Take It

**25. "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister**

"Going underground without you, then," Rorschach boldly exclaimed when Daniel had told him he was retiring, upon finally being outlawed. "Have to fight. Not going to take it." Daniel maintained a careful silence, and watched.

Sure enough, a corpse was deposited at the police station soon after, with a note- "Never." The message was clear. He thought he was right, and he was still free; no cop could stop him. And he would keep fighting them, and crime, simultaneously. Resolute, solid. Rorschach would never compromise, and that was something Daniel hadn't fully understood until that moment.

_a/n: Bitchschach is bitchy! I think he's on his man period._


	6. Seek & Destroy

**26. "Seek & Destroy" by Metallica**

He was pure instinct as he stole down the alley, coat violently flapping behind him. A pair of thugs were dashing away as quickly as possible, but Rorschach was faster. They were in his sights, and he saw no weapons, other than their heavy fists. From the pungent odor that lingered in their trail, they were terrified of the vigilante. The air carried the taste of smoke from their clothes to him. Earlier that night, they had razed a warehouse.

The panicking duo rounded the corner, and started down the street in a flat out run. Rorschach was only seconds behind them, and catching up. Their footfalls echoed down the quiet street. There were no cars, no police, no spectators. Rorschach pushed himself harder, charging faster ahead than would seem possible to an observer. One of the brutes made the mistake of looking back. All he saw before his face met the pavement was a smear of black on a white canvas. Rorschach quickly dispatched him with a sharp twist of his head. They were responsible for the deaths of three children who had been playing inside the building. The second thug didn't get far before he was tackled by the considerably smaller man. This one he spent more time with, pummeling and kicking into a bloody pulp. The hunt was sweet. The victory was sweeter.

_a/n: I really, really like this one. I dunno, when I imagine Rorschach chasing down a villain, I see, like… A cheetah bringing down an antelope. Small, but speedy and lethal, with nothing on his mind but the hunt._


	7. Nobody's Home

**27. "Nobody's Home" by Kansas**

In a flash of blue light, Jon returned to Earth.

He was no longer sure how long it had been. Long enough for ravines to fill up on Mars, and new ones to form elsewhere. Long enough for his carefully tended single cell organisms to flourish into simple, multicellular lifeforms. And when he received contact from another galaxy, he remembered Earth, and decided to revisit.

But when he arrived, he found it empty; a canvas scraped clean of an earlier painting. There was an unnatural concrete mountain where New York had once been. He traveled to Washington- more desolation. A plastic grocery bag flew alone in the air, which he noticed for the first time was empty of birds. The world seemed dead. Willing himself upwards, he peered back at his old planet. Craters dotted its surface from nuclear blasts. A strange feeling overcame him. He had prevented nothing. Nuclear war had commenced anyway, some time after he left.

He contemplated it for a moment, and returned to Mars, content to tend his tiny colonies of life.

_a/n: Damn you, time limit! I wanted to expand this one into a lengthier piece. D: Maybe I still will. Who knows._


	8. YMCA

**28. "YMCA" by the Village People**

"Sir, would you like to join the YMCA? We have food and board, free for unfortunate souls like you!" The peppy looking recruiter was trailing after a very perturbed Walter Kovacs. "You can get cleaned up, and-"

"Have an apartment," Kovacs growled, when a light turned green and trapped him on the corner with his eager companion. He moved his sign to the other shoulder, blocking the man from sight. It didn't work; he only moved in front of Kovacs, looking down at him with a hopeful, though slightly discouraged smile.

"But we'll take you for free, sir. We have a lot of fun, us guys. We hang out all the time, and we're fabulous friends. At the pool-"

"Don't believe in God," Kovacs interrupted, after becoming increasingly horrified by the recruiter's speech. "And don't support homosexuality."

The traffic light turned red, and a very relieved Walter scurried across the street, leaving the recruiter behind, totally stunned.

_a/n: lololol. Okay, so I was at the other day, looking up some stuff, and I randomly came to YMCA. And all they argue about on that page is whether or not this song was about gay guys or not. XDD I always saw it as sort of an advertisement, and little more, but hey. It was so funny, I just had to incorporate it._


	9. Once in a Lifetime

**29. "Once in a Lifetime" by the Talking Heads**

Eddie Blake yawned, scratched his neck, and rolled out of his expansive bed. He jammed his feet into his fuzzy slippers, and trudged along to the bathroom, clad only in his boxers.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He saw something bright in his hair, on the side. Eddie squinted, and leaned in, only to see a single silver hair there.

He blinked.

It was still there.

He leaned back, and scratched his neck again. Then, clandestinely, he poked his head out of his bathroom. His spacious apartment was pristine. His current girlfriend, barely more than a pretty plaything, was still asleep in his bed. His motorcycle, he knew, was still parked where he left it. His world was the same. And yet, it was completely different.

He didn't remember how he had gotten there.

_a/n: Poor guy. This marks the beginning of the end, for him._


	10. Return

**30. "Return" by OK Go**

An old man stood alone by a grave, staring forlornly down at the unremarkable headstone. It was in a neglected part of the cemetery. The weeds grew tall around it, but there were no creepers climbing the slab of granite, and little graffiti marring the surface. The marker could be washed off, but the chiseled desecrations remained forever. _Fuck you Rorschach_, they read, and _rot in hell_. There were a few initials, a rudimentary penis, and even a small heart carved on the back.

The old man laid a single sugar cube on the grave, and struggled to rise back up again.

"Damn you, Rorschach, you were supposed to grow old," he said, and turned away from the grave.

_a/n: Once again, I shake my fist at time constraints. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
